A Wolves Life
by CrosswordGirl
Summary: Come join the character as they are in the form of a wolf. First meetings, mating and a little bit of troulbe with a capital "O" are what await the newly mated couple.
1. Pack 1:

**Pack 1:**

**Jiraya:**

**Position:** Ex-leader, hunter.

Jiraya was leader until Minato came and took over. Jiraya was allowed to stay for the cubs he had, and to be an adviser to Minato when needed.

**Mate:** 2 - Both were killed by hunters.

**Cubs:** Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Juugo, Karin, Sakura, Sasori

**Gaara:**

**Position:** Pack defender, hunters.

Apart of Jiraya second litter of cubs to his second mate. Hi has one brother and sister and a few more half sister and half brothers. Same sire, thought different dam to the others.

**Litter:** Kankuro, Temari.

**Half Litter: **Juugo, Karin, Sakura, Sasori.

**Kankuro:**

**Position**: Pack Defender

Pack defender because he isn't much into hunting, so he builds up his skills in defender and attacking to keep the growing pack safe.

**Litter: **Gaara, Temari

**Half Litter: **Juugo, Karin, Sakura, Sasori

**Temari:**

**Position**: Pack defender, hunter

Thought she prefers to hunt more then to defend, she goes on all the hunting trips to look out for human hunters that might be around.

**Litter: **Gaara, Kankuro

**Half Litter: **Juugo, Karin, Sakura. Sasori.

**Juugo:**

**Position: **Pack Defender, prefers hunter

Apart of Jiraya's first litter. Is fine unless around to much violence's then goes into a rage. His sister Sakura is the only one to stop him.

**Litter: **Karin, Sakura, Sasori

**Half Litter: **Garra, Temari, Kankuro

**Karin:**

**Position: **Pack defender, thought no to good at it.

Karin is the youngest until Kushina's cubs are born. She likes to hang around Kushina and is not much of a defender or hunter. She's more a young mum in training. Also like Ino can't wait to have a litter of her own.

**Litter:** Juugo, Sakura, Sasori

**Half Litter:** Gaara, Temari, Kankuro.

**Sakura:**

**Position: **has acalming aura, pack defender.

Along with Kankuro, she is the pack main defender after her brother. And is the only one to help Juugo calm down when seeing to much violence's. There is something in her aura that calms him down.

**Litter**: Juugo, Karin, Sasori

**Half Litter:** Gaara, Temari Kankuro.

**Sasori: **

**Position: **Impatient, pack defender.

Thought impatient to most he has a soft spot his full brother and sister litter only. The other, to him can go get shot. Thought he doesn't wish that either.

**Litter:** Juugo, Karin, Sakura

**Half Litter:** Gaara, Temari, Kankuro.

**Kushina:**

**Position: **New leader mate

Although with her second litter, she is a mother to everyone in the pack and only wishes to have the pack stay together, and not become torn apart like others.

**Mate:** Minato

**Cubs:** Naruto, Ino, Deidara, another on the way

**Minato:**

**Position:** New Leader of the Pack

When joined the pack, challenge Jiraya rights to the pack. However didn't banish him for his advice on the cubs and fighting skilled he could teach. He and Jiraya are also old friends going back to Jiraya's first mate.

**Mate:** Kushina,

**Cubs:** Naruto, Ino, Deidara and one on the way.

**Naruto:**

**Position: **Hunter.

Although the packs main hunter along with Gaara, he is always in a playful mood and loves playing rough with the others. Just don't hurt his family.

**Litter:** Ino, Deidara

**Half Litter:** None

**Deidara**

**Position: **Hunter

Has his twin Ino and his older brother Naruto. They are Minato's and Kushina first litter. His loves to lounge around and do nothing unless hunting for the pack. Loves to rough play with Naruto and Sakura.

**Litter:** Naruto, Ino

**Half Litter:** None

**Ino:**

**Position: **Pack defender, wants to be a mother thought**. **

Thought she will defend the pack when needed, she want to be a mother more then anything, and can't wait to help her own mother take care of the new litter coming.

**Litter:** Naruto, Deidara

**Half Litter:** None

**Pack Laws:**

1. Half family or not, the pack is family, and is to be defend as suck. Nothing is to be said about half litters.

2. The males are the first to defend the pack from other males. Females are wanted to defend the care tacker of the cubs and the alpha mate's female.

3. When a female is in heat, she is to leave the pack for the time of her season, and one family member will go with the female to depend and to keep her safe.

4. If a female is mated to another of a different pack, they are, and have all rights to return to the pack with her cubs and mate, unless his pack will take her in.

5. Outsiders not in connections with the pack will be look at carefully until they prove they are not there to kill the females of the pack.


	2. Pack 2:

**PACK 2**

**Madara: **

**Position:** Pack Leader.

**Info:** Is tough and will do anything to make a pack of his blood and males only. He also know of many of the wants of the pack, and has been thinking about extending and changing some of the rules on a females wolf in the pack. He has had three mates, thought they accepted his pack view and gave him his litter, even thought he does have daughters as well.

**Kakashi:**

**Position:** Eldest Son/ Hunter/ Defender of Madara.

**Info:** Is from Madara first litter. He has two other full brothers and two half brothers. He may seem lazy but set him off, and you hope you can run fast. He's only real competition for leader is Itachi.

**Siblings:** Sai, Zetsu, Hidan (Full Brothers)

**Itachi: **

**Position:** Attacker/Hunter/Defender of Madara.

**Info:** Is a direct cub from Madara. He and Sasuke have the same dam. Thought he is looking for his own mate, he doesn't want to at the same time, because of his pack's law about having a female in the pack itself.

**Siblings**: Sasuke (Full Brother)

**Sasuke: **

**Position:** Defenders/Hunter

**Info:** He has his own ways of doing things and help to keep Itachi secrets. Thought he respects his half brother, to him Itachi is the only family he has.

**Siblings:** Itachi (Full Brother)

**Sai:**

**Position:** Defender/Hunter.

**Info:** Born along with Kakashi, Sai has no interest in taking over the pack, if he was given the chance. He prefers to be lazy and think about the next meal they might just get.

**Siblings:** Zetsu, Kakashi, Hidan(Full Brothers)

**Tobi:**

**Position:** Defender of Madara/Hunter.

**Info:** thought is still a young cub, he has started to have training down to him to help with defending Madara, when trouble comes along. Itachi and Kakashi have told him the laws of the pack as well.

**Siblings:** Obito (Full Brothers)

**Hidan:**

**Position:** Defender/Hunter/Cub Caretaker.

**Info:** Has a wicked temper on him and loves to fight Kakashi for the right to be a defender of Madara. He also loves play with Obito and Tobi, because they are still only the age of a cub.

**Siblings:** Zetsu, Kakashi, Sai (Full Brothers)

**Zetsu:**

**Position**: Defender/Hunter.

**Info:** Does not like to be violent as much as some of the others, but will do what he has to do to defend his pack. His is also around the age of both Tobi and Obito. His colouring is of his mothers.

**Siblings:** Sai, Kakashi (Full Brothers)

**Obito:**

**Position:** Defender/Hunter.

**Info:** although looks young he is the age of both his brother and of Zetsu, which is about 2 years. He loves to fight with his brother. However he wants to kill Madara for the stupid law on how to take a mate.

**Siblings:** Tobi (Full Brothers)

**Pack Laws:**

1. Each litter of cubs brought back to the pack, the eldest will be trained into a defender of Madara.

2. There will be no females in the pack.

3. If a female cub is born of the pack, she is to be killed or passed onto another pack. Unless her dam leaves with her to another pack.

4. The female gender of the wolf life is only there to breed the pack males. They are not to stay around, if found with one longer then needed they will be killed by Madara.

5. The only males allowed to take on pack leader are Madara's defenders. Any other will be killed.

6. Any male of the pack can mate when he has come of age.

7. Only Madara can change the rules of the pack, but will ask for advice if it is wanted or if it is needed.


	3. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Chapter One: "First Meeting"

Within every pack there is always a guild line about how each and every pack is run. Although there are rules, each pack has a set to use more as guild lines anyway.

For me, before my father was beaten by his best mate for pack leader, there was always a sense of worry about the pack. And although it is still there, It doesn't hit any of us like it use to. The new leader is a blonde and white, with a touch of red on his back.

Along with him came his mate and there three children, who we never really had a problem with in the first place.

Although he won the fight with my father, he asked him to stay. To many other packs that is a stupid thing to do, but to the new leader, he saw it as a opportunity to keep the advice and the wisdom of my father in the pack, and his best mate.

He even made a new few rules and change the old one to better suit the way the pack run.

So now we are a bigger pack then what we use to be, and along with a new branch of the family that has been welcomed, there is also my father and his three litters his had to his mates.

Sadly for my father however, a hunter took all his mates. My father is yet to get revenge on the hunter that took my dam and the dams of two other litters, but knowing father and his strange ways, he wont give up the revenge or justice as everyone see it.

My name is Sakura, and if my father and the alpha male and the rest of the bloody pack have it there way, I become the next alpha bitch, when his son, Naruto comes into age of leading the pack. Problem being is, I found something interesting on one of my scouts around the border of our territory.

His name was Itachi, and he was from the wolf pack of all black and white male wolves. Talking to him with helping him find his way was interesting as well. Who knew, a male could be stubborn, stupid and will minded at the same time.

Thought I will say this at list. He knew how to fight, and even taught me a couple of things to up me better in defending myself and the pack.

_Flashback:_

_Scouting around the border I came across an ash grey/black male wolf, lying on his right side, sleeping, by the looks of it, but for a change, this wolf was awake and waiting for me to come closer._

_Sniffing his neck I wonder whether to leave him or wait till he decided he woke up. Thought he decided for the both of us. Rolling around I found that he was on top of me before I even realized what was going on. Sniffing at my neck he stood at my right side._

"_why is it always a female that has to wake me from my sleep." Spoke the stranger._

"_why are you on my pack's border" I snapped back. "and you were not asleep_

"_I was tired, I feel asleep." He snapped back at me_

"_yeah right. I bet. . . . . . " stopping to yell at him I sniffed the air around us. "we have to leave, NOW" I snapped standing up to run away. _

"_what scared you out of your fur" He decided to follow me_

"_hunters" I warned him. Nodding his head we ran long and hard. _

_Finally stopping at an old den belonging to the pack, I started at the land in front of us. Looking back at the male wolf I sat down and thought about what to do. _

"_Do you know where the three streams meet the river" he asked. _

"_is that where you must cross to be in your border again" I asked _

"_that is it. But the weather might not hold" _

"_the border you speak of is a good days run from here." I spoke, also noticing the weather change. Looking back at the wolf he placed himself inside the den opening._

"_for a female you run well be the way" _

"_for a male. . . . . . Your strange" I answered back, seeing the snow storm come. We both knew being the start of the season, this will be a bad one. _

_Looking around I heard my pack calling for me because of the storm. Looking back at him, I walked outside and sent a call back I will re-join them when the storm has passed._

"_why not go to them" he spoke_

"_because my pack can take care of themselves"_

"_ahhh, yes but what about you. You know of my pack, and you know what our leader thinks about finding a female" spoke the wolf. _

"_nice try" I spoke. _

"_why is that" he snarled, as if wanting me to be in season. _

"_because I am not of age to be mated, and I know for a fact that Madara, doesn't do younger females that can not breed with in the first few matings. "_

"_who says I'm like Mardara" _

"_your not like him. You're his blood, but your not like him. By the way what is you name" spoke Sakura_

"_it's Itachi". He looked at the young wolf "you?"_

"_Sakura". _

_We both went further into the den. Lying down side by side, we still talk about everything, and the differences about our packs. During the middle of the night, I felt myself start to shiver. Being only the start of winter I only had my summer coat on._

'_well this sucks' I thought._

_Not noticing it but Itachi then moved me to lie down on my side. Then he placed his body in front of my belly and placed his head, on my rib cage. _

"_no winter coat" he asked me_

"_not as of yet. Wanting me to live for some strange reason" I spoke placing my noise near his chest, to try and keep warm_

"_as a matter of fact yes I do" he spoke. Starting to pur he place me into a deep sleep. I don't know why, but between his warmth and his purring to put me asleep I felt like nothing was going to kill me. However I had to make one thing known to him._

"_I will not be another one of Madara's one time mates. I want a mate that will be there for me and most of all for their pups" I spoke falling asleep. _

_Stupid me. I didn't notice the smirk that Itachi had on his face. Thought I did hear his last words for the night before fallen asleep._

"_Who said anything about you belonging to Madara" placing his head back on my rib cage, he kept purring until I feel asleep. _

_Over the next two day Itachi and I formed a bound that told me this would be how Itachi would find me, when I came into my first season. Yet in knowing this was happening, I really didn't care. He wasn't my brother I was going to mate after all. _

_The storm let up about two days later. Saying good bye to Itachi, I found I didn't want to leave. Sitting right underneath his chest, I rose as I felt my pack near. Looking into Itachi eyes, he knew I must leave as well. Wanting to know something thought I asked._

"_you knew the way back to the border, didn't you" I spoke_

"_yes, yes I did. But there was and is something about you that I couldn't just run and leave." Itachi nuzzled into the side of my neck and I him. He was right there really is something between the both of us we can't and won't change. _

_Knowing once again I would see him on my first season, I left to return to my pack, but not before having another nuzzle at Itachi. _

"_until we meet again my little one" _

"_until then my alpha to be" Itachi smirked at this notation_

_Standing up, we both left at the same time. Thought I couldn't believe what I said as I was walking I knew so good dam well, it wasn't going to change. To me Itachi was the only male that could and would have me as a mate. _

_Flashback END: _

After that day, everything started to change. The pack knew of another male on me, and Naruto, my pack brother knew I was to go to this male and not him. Thought I told him that I ill help him find his mate as long as he didn't try to kill me.

Now my pack and I wait till not only mine but that of my litter full blooded sister Karin. Thought we will be going separate ways, I know where I must go. Go back to where Itachi and I first know that we were meant to mate.

She will leave with our half litter brother Kankuro, they might mate, we're not to sure but there all worried about how I'll go, knowing whose scent I brought back on me that day.

The funny thing about all this thought, is although I go into mating soon, I'm waiting for Itachi to come to my pack, cause I think in a way, he will be coming with his pack leader to talk to mine. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing, but all I know is that I can't leave until I know Itachi is the one taking me away from the pack.


	4. Chapter 2: Second Meeting

Chapter Two "Second Meeting"

Our pack law was our pack law. Nothing on that would change, yet lately Madara has been having many and long talking's with all of his pack defenders. Especially with the defender his has for himself when he is unable to defend himself.

Some of the rules Madara will never change, and to those of us that can take a mate, this would mean, never seeing them unless, we have a reason besides taking them, and collecting the males if any are giving birth to.

However what Madara said to me, the time after leaving Sakura to her pack I'm wondering if he has something else in mind.

_Flashback:_

_Watching Sakura return to her pack I saw a strange look cross the young male blonde one with black and orange colouring. Seeing this I understood what was going on. Sakura was meant to mate him and not me. _

_Smirking at how things had turned out, I left to my pack who were also looking for me. Running into them at the border or both territories, I received strange looks. The biggest one thought was from Madara. Nodding his head at me, we left for a private chat about the pack. _

_Being his first son born to any of hi mates, I received more in planning and conversation then any other. I think in a way, Madara is wondering who to give his place to. _

"_you smell of a female. Thought I can tell that our laws are what stopped you from taking her." he spoke thinking of the matter. _

"_that might be one of them, that and her first season has yet to reach her" I answered _

"_is that so" _

"_yes". I looked at the pack "is there anything else you need to talk about" _

"_I wondering if changing the pack laws would make the pack happier. I know you and Kakashi are going into your second soon, and I'm wondering if changing the rules will help in letting you both take a mate. I know because of the laws on having females in the pack is what is stopping both of you."_

"_that would be true, but until tonight, I hadn't found a mate, and Kakashi wont cause he would rather have the title of pack leader, where I would rather stay as a defender of the pack. _

"_maybe changing some of the rules wont kill me. After all I only knew of those rules because it was the way the pack was brought up when I was younger and still wanting to be taught how to rule the pack the best way."_

"_you do what you think is right Madara. But remember that it will also be up to the pack. Many of the leader defenders are coming into their first season as well."_

"_there is that to consider. But what of you and this females I smell on you" _

"_she will be mine in her first mating season" _

"_how will you find her again" _

"_I'll look for her pack" spoke Itachi. _

"_I will come with you. It's been awhile since I have seen Jiraya and Minato. I like the idea of seeing them again."_

"_you know her pack leader" spoke Itachi surprised_

"_yes I do, we fought against a wondering wolf wanting to have his mate. No wonder why I felt strange near the river. That's the west sides of their territory isn't is."_

"_that's correct" _

"_it'll good to see them again" _

_Madara and I returned to the pack to talk about the rules of having females in the pack. To many of us thought knew one of the pack wouldn't be against it. His name was Obito, and he missed his mother greatly. For the rest of us however, we all had a half litter out there, because our mothers excepted what was told of them, and that was it. _

_Obito's mother fought with Madara when ever she saw him. We all thought it was her right to see her child, but the rules being the rules stated that she was not needed once to cub did his first run away from the dam. _

_Madara started to become interested in her, because she put up so much of a fight. Since then Madara has looked at Obito and his brother Tobi, wondering if to change the rules. For Madara is was rare to have a female wolf keeping coming back and demanding to see their cubs. _

"_what of a litter that you will sire with Sakura. How is she and the thought of our rules."_

_Asked Madara wondering what she thought._

"_her words. To which part thinking I was taken her to you or about how a sire should be" spoke Itachi wanting very much to tell him both. _

"_well then I guess both" answered Madara_

"_to thinking she was going to be your next mate that was 'I will not be another one of Madara's one time mates. I want a mate that will be there for me and most of all for their pups', was her thought on both parts of the subject" _

"_she has the will just as strong as Obito's and Tobi's mother wanting to see them." _

"_and what do you think" asked Obito, looking at Madara. "will you change the rules, or leave them the same" spoke Obito, casting his eyes to the ground this time. _

"_I really don't know anymore. Do not forget Obito, it is easer to teach a pup a new trick, where for me to change like the rules will be a bit more of a challenge." Madara spoke laughing at what he said. _

"_we'll help you through it" spoke Hidan_

"_that I know all of you will do" Madara laughed at what was going on. "now the only thing is to agree on how far the rules should be changed. _

_Flashback End:_

In the end on the discussion we had decided that if a female was taken by one of our males, then we would leave it up to the females whether or not she and the cubs would join, and if so, when would she like to join.

However thinking on this, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I don't think Sakura would want to leave her pack. But with me being the first sons of Madara's first litter, this makes me one of the next choices in line for alpha male in our pack. So what to do.

Thought at the moment I really couldn't care less. Madara and I are on own way to Sakura and the male travelling with her, so I can finally take what we both knew would happen the day we meet, if given the time before. I wonder if she still remembers what she said that day of part.

"_until then my alpha to be" _she spoke. Who knew she was telling the truth.

Walking to the border, we saw her pack. But a little to the side we saw Sakura and the male with her. This male must be her father, because of the scent I was getting of him. Madara just stood there with a stupid smile on his face.

Along with the other wolves, Sakura and the males notice our scent. While the others stayed behind, Sakura and the male came before us. Thought Sakura was a little impatience, because in coming close to the river she went into a sprint and tackle me to the ground with her on top.

Madara and the males just laughed at this. Sakura who was still on top of me, decided that I could feel, touch and smell her scent once again, after waiting so long. Nuzzling me I laid on the ground enjoying the feeling on having her so close once again.

"long time no see Jiraya" spoke Madara

"well I'll be. She sure knows how to pick them, doesn't she" laughed the male wolf called Jiraya.

"hehehehe, just like her mother" answered Madara.

Pushing at Sakura chest lightly, she got off of me so I could a list sit up. Having a bit of a wine, because I wanted her off, she still let me. Coming to sit with the others, Sakura laid down beside me.

"since when did you know each other" I asked.

"Jiraya and I used to be wonders before he started his own pack and I returned to min, after seeing your mother killed by a hunter." Answered Madara.

"how many have you lost to them" snarled Jiraya thinking of his first mate.

"just the one, and she was the one I wanted to have for a life time" spoke Madara thinking of Itachi and Sasuke's mother.

"the same with me. Although I did have feelings for the others, Sakura mother will always be the mate I want revenge for." Jiraya snarled again.

I watch as I saw Sakura shiver besides me. "may I ask what stopped you both from getting revenge in the first place"

"we both had four months old cubs to take care of, didn't we" smirked Jiraya

"that we did" smirked Madara

"nice to know" spoke Sakura finally.

"oh Sakura my daughter, you love me don't you?" Jiraya faked sulked.

"only when your not being a pervert" snapped Sakura at her father.

The rest of us started to laugh at Sakura's back chat, although nasty, in Jiraya's cause was quite true.


	5. Chapter 3: Family Ties

NORMAL POV: FOR THE MOST PART OF THE STORY:

Itachi and Sakura were finally aloud to leave on the condition that Jiraya knew where they were going. Taking both Madara and Jiraya with them, they show where Itachi and Sakura had spent the storm together.

Madara and Jiraya were fine with the spot for it was in the middle of both territories. And Sakura would be safe from any wondering males, while Itachi went out to hunt.

Thought Itachi made a point to say that he would only hunt when there was either pack around the river or close, so he himself wouldn't have to worry about Sakura as well. Sakura didn't say anything. The reason being is she would be overruled any way.

Laying down in the den, Sakura looked at Itachi who was sitting down on the outer area of the den.

"what do you think" she asked.

"of which part. Jiraya knowing Madara, or the fact that when the litter is born, they will come running, both packs to see the cubs." He spoke.

"more them knowing each other" laughed Sakura.

Itachi turned to Sakura who was looking at him. Getting up he went over to her. Placing himself behind Sakura he started to nuzzled into her neck. Sakura enjoying the attention, laid down on her side and relaxed into his side for warmth.

"once again it is coming winter" he spoke "and once again you have yet to give yourself a winter coat, you silly dam" he spoke as he continued to nuzzle into her fur.

"and for once I'm glad I don't have it. How could I get you to nuzzle me so much" Sakura smirked as Itachi began to like her ears. "although I don't think I need a bath" she laughed.

"who said it was to give you a bath" smirked Itachi. Sakura knowing that this was what she had wanted since the first day she meet Itachi, had no troubles being his mate. Thought did give him a bit of a hard time just to have her own fun.

During the night of the new moon, howls from two packs could be heard. Between Jiraya and Madara, they had decided to becomes allies and keep both packs safe. With both pack s at the river howling there fun and also there congratulations to Sakura and Itachi.

Thought nothing was more a wanted howl and that of happiness, when Itachi finally howled his conquest of Sakura herself. Jiraya and Madara both smiled at each other from the two different sides of the river. Jiraya went over to Madara.

"didn't think she would find one from your pack" spoke Jiraya

"nor did I think I would change my grandfathers rules for the better of the pack" spoke Madara thinking of the two packs around them.

"sometimes change is a good thing" spoke Jiraya. "thought now, with Sakura taking he will come after her, as he promised."

"Orochimaru" snarled Madara "is he still after Sakura because she choose to be your mate" spoke Madara, thinking of the past.

"that he has. Same threat as always, if he can't have my daughter, then nobody will"

"but you have two daughter from her, don't forget Jiraya"

"but Sakura has her mothers attitude. Why do you think I had to make her a pack defender." Jiraya laughed "until she found Itachi that is"

"have you told Minato about him" spoke Madara, knowing he had every right to know.

"why do you think Itachi has Sakura. Minato knows the danger that comes with Orochimaru. He thought it would be the best thing. He wasn't forcing Sakura to be with his son and Naruto still has his pink haired sister only"

"Minato sounds like he has kept you for a reason"

"that he has, but we all look after everyone." Jiraya spoke. Looking around he saw his other daughter with Minato mate Kushina. "Karin isn't and wouldn't be Orochimaru type. She would prefers to stay close to the females with cubs".

"really" Madara looked to where Jiraya was looking "Karin would make a great mum as well. She must be very proactive of Kushina"

"that she is, when I'm not by her side" looking around they saw Minato.

Jiraya and Madara looked around to see Minato coming. Jiraya knowing it was now time for leader to leader talked walked away. Heading over to Kushina and Karin, Jiraya watch as they themselves, had a bit of a bath and play.

Minato sat down and watch both packs with Madara.

"do you really think that Orochimaru will come after Sakura" spoke Madara.

"well considering the last time he came here, she protected Kushina and Karin." Minato watch as the two females played a little in the water.

"why was he after Kushina and Karin"

"he thought with killing Karin to get back at Jiraya and kill Kushina he would have the pack, thought he didn't count on Sakura coming home early from a hunt."

"what did she see"

"well she saw red, but what she heard, she could of kill him if her skills were like what they are today. But he said, to kill Jiraya daughter from his first will stated his lust for their mother, for he wanted their mother for himself."

"and Kushina"

"she was the alpha, she was taking their mother place, she had to die. Sakura doesn't remember much of the fight after that, and Karin wont even talked about it"

"and what of Kushina, can she talk about it"

"no. Because of what was said, Kushina hid at the back of the den and didn't hear anything."

"and what of Sakura and the injuries she received"

"for who she was fighting, the worst she had was paw scratches down the side of her front legs."

"so the moral is don't treating Sakura loved ones. But why turn the attention onto Sakura."

"Orochimaru wants to have someone as close to as their mother as possible. If he doesn't have this, then he lust can not and will not be stated."

"he wants Sakura to rape and kill" snarled Madara

"he doesn't see, and hasn't seen Sakura as Sakura since that day, to him, she is the replacement he needs to stat himself to move on" Minato snarled at the thought.

"well it change with her being mated to Itachi"

"that's what we're all hoping for, but we have a feeling it will only make it stronger to kill her before the litter is born"

"because he wanted her mother dead with Jiraya's cubs" Madara started to growl at the thought.

"exactly"

Minato and Madara looked out at the two packs as they enjoyed each others company.

"would he be so foolish" spoke Madara, seeing the night approach

"I'm not to sure"

"good thing I told Itachi about Orochimaru and his ways" spoke Madara.

"Jiraya and myself are wondering if to tell Sakura about that day. She was savage when the males came back that day. The only one to get her to calm down, was Juugo, her twin"

"that's bad"

"but for now as long as Itachi knows, he'll know to tell or warn us if Orochimaru comes to close to him or Sakura" spoke Minato, glad for the mating.

"that he will do, that he will do"

Itachi watch the front of the den. Looking down at Sakura then to the den front again he thought a lot about what had happened. Finally after waiting for nearly four more seasons and seeing her here, in front of him, sleeping he couldn't be more happier.

Though, thoughts of Orochimaru coming to kill her did come into his mind. Everything Madara told him, he knew would be true. Looking back a Sakura, he knew she would be worth fighting for, for she herself, wouldn't want her family to die.

Though the thoughts of Orochimaru once again managed to make him growl, waking and alerting Sakura of his restlessness. Placing her head underneath Itachi, she let her aura out to calm him down. Itachi looked at Sakura from his place on top of her head.

"that isn't nice Sakura"

"well worrying about something that isn't there at the moment doesn't help me either." snapped Sakura, still nuzzling at Itachi.

"did I wear you out" Itachi spoke "what a bugger, I wanted more"

"horny male"

"but you will still have me" spoke Itachi, changing position on Sakura.

"have you and our litter, when ever that may be"

"now, cause you are in full swing"

Orochimaru sat on the border of both Madara and Minato's pack line, thinking of things to do. Taking her like was the top of his list.

"you will be killed for not having me." He snarled "and any cub you have breed"

Walking over the border, Orochimaru made a bee line for the two packs at the river. Walking around he also notice the smell of a newly mated couple.

"they will die, after I have taking out the pack"

Howling into the night, Orochimaru let everyone in the packs know he was coming. This included Itachi.

Itachi looked up from his place behind Sakura, thought keeping her warm with his body blocking out the entrance of the cave. Turning his head, he silently snarled at the howling wolf.

'_you will not have her Orochimaru. Not her and not our litter.'_


End file.
